


Intimate

by chronicAngel



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: DickBabs Week 2017, Drabble, F/M, No Dialogue, POV Third Person, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: But there she was.DickBabs Week 2017 Day 4: Intimacy





	Intimate

If you had asked Barbara when she was seventeen what her definition of intimacy was, her answer would not have been "Laughing at a stupid pun about mice at three in the morning." It would not have been "Listening to the former Boy Wonder ramble about his day and the case he's currently working just to fill the silence, hopping from rooftop to rooftop like some glorified crime fairy." It certainly would not have been "Listening to a grown man hold an argument with a ten-year-old like it was the most dignified thing in the world."  
  
But there she was.


End file.
